User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 9: Charles de Gaulle vs. Chiang Kai-Shek
The big boys of World War II take a seat when these two leaders come onto the battlefield guns blazing!' Charles de Gaulle', French prime minister who would lead his country against the Nazi and Vichy troops to take back France. But can de Gaulle continue his struggle with an equally determined opponent? Chiang Kai-Shek, the Chinese leader of the Nationalist Party who would lead them in the struggle against the Japanese and the Communist Party of China. Both of these leaders are determined and ready for combat in a battle to prove who is..... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!! Charles de Gaulle Charle de Gaulle was a French prime minister during the Second World War, siding with the Free French Forces and other Allied nations. De Gaulle also served as a member of the French Army during the First World War, though he was wounded in a courageous charge against the Germans at Verdun. During World War Two, de Gaulle commanded one of the few succesful attacks against the Nazi troops. After World War Two, de Gaulle was elected President twice for his tactical skill during the war. Modele 1935A.jpg|Modele 1935A Sten mk2 10.jpg|Sten Mk II 71009MP40.jpg|MP40 Lee-Enfield-No-4-A24485.jpg|Lee Enfield No. 4 Mk I Mas 36.jpg|MAS-36 FM 24.jpg|FM 24/29 MG42.jpeg|MG 42 Chiang Kai-Shek Chiang Kai-shek was the leader of the Chinese Nationalist Party during World War II and the Chinese Civil War. Chiang, unlike the previous KMT laeder, prefered to embrace the old ways of China and not the West. These ideals put in conflict against the CPC, even erupting to the point of violence. However, in 1939 the Japanese invaded Manchuria. Chiang and the CPC were then forced to cooperate against a common enemy. They did succeed, but after more fighting between the two parties, Chiang and the KMT were exiled to the island of Taiwan. Luger P08.jpg|Luger P08 Mp18bergmann-02.jpg|MP18 300px-M3-SMG.jpg|M3 "Grease Gun" ChiangKaiShekfRifle.jpg|Chiang Kai-shek Rifle MosinNagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant Bren Mk2.jpg|Bren Mk II M1919A4Browning.jpg|M1919 Browning Tactical Analysis For once in a lifetime, I will be giving a tactical overview of the two leaders performance during World War II and the two conflicts in Southeast Asia afterwords. (Yes, I know EA did the same thing, but he was actually the one who gave me the suggestion to do this) Charles de Gaulle Charles de Gaulle, though certainly a respectable leader in his own right, was not nearly upon the level of skill that others such as Patton and Montgomery were as far as strategy was concerned. His skill in holding off the Nazis from Paris is admirable, but it was in vain. de Gaulle fled to London, where he organized several small raiding parties with his hidden army, the Free French Forces. Things like bunkers, checkpoints, and outposts were all destroyed in the process of de Gaulle's idea to be a problem for the Nazi and Vichy troops. However, the Free French were not very influetial in the long run. Their final victory, though, was helping Allied troops from the Normandy invasion through France, assisting the troops from Chambois to the invasino of Paris. De Gaulle was elected president after the war, but now he faced another threat; Vo Nguyen Giap and the Vietminh in Indochina. While de Gaulle had professional warriors this time around, he couldn't stack up to the hybrid conventionl and guerilla tactics Giap presented. Though de Gaulle inflicted severe damage to the rebels, they could do nothing. So in 1954 the Viet Minh had won and the French left Indochina. Chiang Kai-shek During World War II, China's industrial and military power were not prepared for the mass invasion by the Japanese. Chaing realized that they must either surrender to the Japanese or hold off long enough to show the West that they could fight with logistics. So, Chiang organized a massive final stand at Shanghai. Though forced to retreat and with heavu losses, Chiang showed the West that they would not give in to the Japanese so easily. With that, a coalition between the KMT, USA, Soviet Russia, and the CPC was formed to hold China. By 1945, China had recovered all the land but Manchuria taken from them by the Imperials. However, both parties had been to busy stockpiling for the following civil war for China. Despite the support of the United States, Chiang and the KMT could not handle both the moral support from the poorer people of China to the CPC and the fact that they no longer received much needed logistical aid from the US. It came to realize, while Chiang was certainly skilled, he relied too much on the US to assist him logistically. Notes *The final day for votiing is August 7th, 2013. *The battle shall be 6-vs-6 with a single jeep with a mounted machine gun. (MG42 and Browning M1919 respectively) *Votes must contain either edges and a three legitimite sentence summary OR a five legitimite sentence paragraph. *Votes MUST also contain proper grammar. *Votes that do not include either of the following will not count. *Votes that contain one reiquirement (i.e. proper grammar but not the right amount of sentences) will only count for half. *I am sorry if I misrepresented either warrior in anyway. Battle Chiang Kai-Shek: Charles de Gaulle: Chiang Kai-shek sits in the passenger seat of his jeep, gripping and ungripping his Luger in anticipation. The Communists had taken the initiative, and his forces were nearly destroyed. His only hope was that their British allies could get here in time. Until then, they had to hold this field without fail. Charles de Gaulle, famous freedom fighter against the Nazis, casually drives through China. "Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, en général? (Are you sure this is a good idea, general?" Charles waves his hand in an arrogant manner. "N'importe quoi pour sortir de ces rebelles vietnamiens. (Anything to get rid of those Vietnamese rebels.)" The driver shrugs, and the six-man escort party continue onward. Chiang walks around, thinking up possible strategies in case of an attack. His jeep driver and machine gunner sit down casually, taking a smoke. Two others are sitting on ammunition crates, submachine guns resting by their sides.The sniper quickly leaves his post, Mosin-Nagant in hand. "主席先生，三名男子一隊和一個單一的吉普車這種方式. (Sir, a squad of threee men and a single jeep are coming this way.)" Chiang signals his men to get ready. "準備好了圈套. (Ready an ambush.)" The three men quickly hide behind cover, while the jeep driver and Chiang hide behind the jeep. The machine gunner remains on the gun, loading a belt into the Browning machine gun. Charles and his squad drive down a dusty road, MG42 machine gun in tow. They turn a corner and are met with a jeep armed with a machine gun, and the gunner looks upset. "你是誰，並為您的業務是什麼？(Who are you and what is your business?" Charles quietly pulls the slide of his handgun. "Je ne comprends pas. Il suffit de déplacer le long. (I don't understand. Just move along.)" The French is foreign to the Chinese soldier, but he recognizes the MG42 as an enemy weapon. He hastily unloads his Browning, killing the driver of the French jeep and send de Gaulle flying out of the car. De Gaulle quickly gets behind the truck, grabbing a Sten kept in the back. "Ouvrez le feu! Ouvrez le feu! (Open fire! Open fire!)" He hipfires his Sten, spraying 9mm bullets into the windshield. The three remaining French soldiers begin to return fire as the machine gunner unloads his MG. Chaing grabs a nearby Bren and fires away. The rounds pierce the hood, and flames begin to build from the hood. "Prenez la mitrailleuse! (Grab the machine gun!)" The gunner quickly dismounts the MG42 and sprints behind a nearby stump. Just in time too, because the jeep explodes in a ball of flames. The wheel, however, flies in the air and slams a soldier in the head, fracturing his skull. The battle rages on, bullets being exchanged by both forces. The MG42 tears through the hood, and small flames appear from the hood. "現在有那把槍! (Get that gun out of there now!)" Chiang orders. Chiang and his driver quickly exit, but as the gunner attempts to remove the Browning, the car explodes. The gunner is burnt to a crisp, his body parts flying to the air. A French soldier aims his MP40, only for his head to explode in a shower of pink mist. The Chinese sniper loads another stripper clip into his Mosin-Nagant, and closes the bolt. As the two other Chinese soldiers emerge from the trees, de Gaulle sprays his Sten into one's chest. The soldier beside him firse his Enfield, the .303 round piercing into the sniper's heart. Chiang and his three remaining men push forward, laying heavy raining lead rain upon the Frenchmen. "Repliez-vous! (Fall back!)" de Gaulle orders his men, dropping his empty Sten and drawing his Modele. He fires all seven shots at one Nationalist. The Nationalist dodges a few, but three manage to pierce his chest. The Nationalist pushes through, the small rounds hitting nothing vital and causing little damge. "Merde, c'est dur à cuire. (Damn, that's badass.)" de Gaulle commented as his soldier fires his MAS-36 into the soldier's head. de Gaulle continues to retreat, abandoning his two men to protect him. Chiang drops his heavy Bren, and draws his own sidearm. The Luger rounds pierce one's skull, making a nice hole in his forehead. The remaining Frenchman drops his Enfield, his hands raised in surrender. Chiang orders his last soldier to guard the prisoner, and pursues de Gaulle. As he explores the forest, de Gaulle appears behind him with his Modele in hand. He pulls back the slide, intending to finish the fight. However, Chiang hears the roudn enter the chamber. He drops to the ground, turning around with his Luger ready. de Gaulle misses, and Chiang empties the remaining six rounds of his Luger into de Gaulle's chest. Chiang stands up slowly, and wipes his brow. "What the bloody hell?!" Chiang turns around to see the British supporter, Bernard Montgomery, standing with the British army. "Is this what you do with our resources? You kill our allies? I hate the French as any other bloke, but this is a precious waste of manpower and ammunition!" Montgomery slaps Chiang across the face, and walks back to his army. "Jesus, at least I didn't 'actually '''kill 'im in my fight.." Monty walks off, facepalming Chiang all the way. Chiang looks nervously at his feet while the British army advances past him. '''WINNER: BERNARD MONTGOMERY??? ' Expert's Opinion A majority of the voters believed that, despite Charles' slightly better shape, he simply lacked the combat experience and tactical know-how to win this battle. Chiang, on the other hand, had both of those factors on his side. Category:Blog posts